Sweet Pea
by LexiAmbroseCabana
Summary: The long awaited oneshot accompanying the more recent chapters of Her Protector that goes into detail of CJ's first time with Jay. Jay/OC and it's rated M for a reason.


"I know I promised this wouldn't happen, but it's kind of an emergency." Adam spoke earnestly, pushing his hair back as he looked to his daughter. CJ only nodded, smiling to let him know that she understood and didn't mind him leaving in the middle of their late lunch. "I'll see you tonight, kiddo. Jay, take care of her for me."

"You got it." Jay gave a thumbs up and Adam gently pat CJ's head before leaving the table. "So, why don't we blow this joint and go see a movie?"

"What movie?"

"I dunno yet." He responded with a cheeky grin, making her smile. She always thought that Jay's dorkiness was adorable, but never said anything about it. "So movie?"

"Sure."

"Awesome. I'm gonna show you a good time, princess." Jay assured, dropping a hundred dollar bill on the table and pulling CJ from her seat. She followed closely behind him as they weaved through the restaurant and out the door, but Jay didn't let her hand go when they were on the street. "Adam took the car, but we're not far from the hotel and the theater is somewhere in between so it's not much of a walk."

"That's fine."

"So how's life with Adam?"

"You should know, since you spend your off time with us." She mumbled, smiling when Jay released her hand so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her tight to him.

"I'm not there all the time. Don't dodge the question."

"Why can't I?"

"I thought we were passed that stage, sweet pea." Jay murmured in her ear, smiling up at an older couple that they almost bumped into. "Is everything alright at school and stuff?"

"People finally stopped asking me for Adam's autograph so I'd say everything is fine."

"You've been there for a year, they still ask?"

"I think it died down over the summer, and then he dropped me off on the first day and it all started up again."

"So you've been avoiding contact with anybody who isn't faculty?"

"Even faculty for as much as I'm able to. My math teacher asked for an autograph during my winter parent teacher conference and Adam had me in a different class the next day."

"Vultures." Jay scoffed, feeling her take a deep breath. "I know it sucks, but it's just a couple more months."

"I'm grateful that Adam actually wants to be a hands on parent, but he doesn't have to go to every school function."

"Not one for the spotlight?"

"Never was, and he just attracts attention." CJ laughed as a cool wind blew down the street and Jay pulled her closer to him before entering the theater. He had sent her ahead to get their candy and drinks while he bought their tickets, intent on surprising her with his choice of movie. He knew she'd complain about his movie choice if he told her what it was, so he blatantly ignored her when she asked what movie they were seeing. It wasn't until they were settled in the back of the theater that he whispered the title in her ear, chuckling when she stared up at him.

"You know I don't like scary movies."

"I'm right here. None of the stuff that happens in movies is real, sweet pea."

"But still-"

"No buts. I already paid, now be a good date and enjoy the movie."

_This is really a date? Or is Jay just being Jay?_ CJ thought to herself, taking a slow drink of her soda. She hoped it was an even mix of the two, having had a huge crush on her adoptive father's best friend.

Real or not, the movie was terrifying to CJ and it was only twenty minutes in. She had instinctively pulled one of her knees up to her chest and was holding onto that leg for dear life. When Jay looked over at her he frowned slightly, obviously unaware that a movie would have such an effect on her. So he moved his drink from the armrest between them to the one on his left and pushed the arm rest up before pulling her into his side.

"D'ya wanna leave?" He asked quietly, trying not to disturb anyone around them.

"No, you're enjoying this."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I don't want to be a killjoy."

"I don't want you to have a bad time."

"I don't want to listen to you two during the whole movie." A guy sitting in the row in front of them commented and Jay sighed before tapping CJ's side and keeping her close. He tried to keep his focus on the movie; but every time she jumped in surprise, his eyes were on her and he held her just a bit tighter. He was enjoying the movie, but knowing that she was terrified made him feel bad about forcing her into it. But she was definitely a trooper, trying her best not to hold onto him too tightly and really only spent a grand total of fifteen minutes with her face buried in his coat. The gory parts were just too much for her and he could understand that, since Judith wasn't into scary movies and Adam had his own preferences but always let her pick.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad." Jay commented as they left the theater, smirking when CJ let out a huff.

"It was terrible. What if that happened to me tomorrow?"

"It wouldn't, because Adam and I don't let you out of our sight while you're with us." He reasoned, looking down at the younger blonde while he spoke. They continued down the sidewalk, CJ thinking about what he said but still worried about dying young. With her social skills she figured that she'd be a virgin until she was thirty, or forever, and she had come to terms with that. But with dying young on her mind and the possibility of a masked murderer claiming her as his next victim weighing heavily on her mind, she didn't want to be a virgin anymore. She didn't want to die a virgin, because that would be lame.

_Literally a prude for life. Damn, I don't want Katie Collins to be right about me._ She mentally complained, not even realizing that Jay was looking down at her curiously while they walked.

He desperately wanted to know what she was thinking about. He'd seen that 'deep in thought' expression on her face enough to be able to picture it in his head. Her eyes were locked downcast and to the right while her bottom lip was just barely pulled between her teeth. She was blinking, but not too often, and he knew that if he wasn't holding her hand then her arms would be crossed in some way.

"What's on your mind?" He asked quietly when they stopped and waited for the crosswalk signal. She glanced up at him briefly before looking to see that the man on the signal was lit up and gently tugged Jay into the crosswalk with her. "Don't dodge-"

"I wasn't." CJ assured, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked. "Thinking about how to word it in the least awkward way."

"Just come out and say it. I'm not gonna judge." She shot a questioning glance up at him as they entered the hotel, but he knew that she would do that. She always silently questioned whether or not he meant it when he said he wouldn't judge.

"It's actually a bit embarrassing."

"Trust me." He said softly, pushing the up button to call the elevator. He knew it would be a minute, since the elevators here were slow, but he felt like they could use a minute.

"I do- I just..."

"You just...?" He mimicked, prompting her to continue.

"I don't wanna die a virgin." CJ whispered, meeting his gaze. He was worried that it would be a concern about dying, but he never would've thought that dying a virgin would be weighing on her mind. That didn't seem like her. He didn't say a word as they stepped onto the elevator. He was thinking about what she had said and he had an idea of what to do about it, but he didn't want to startle her or make her uncomfortable around him. That would be bad and Adam would kick his ass.

"You're not going to die a virgin, sweet pea."

"You don't know what the future holds, I could die..." She trailed off when Jay gently cupped her cheek, stroking the wind-chilled skin with his thumb. "Jay?"

He didn't respond. Instead, he tipped her head back just a bit before pressing his lips to hers in the sweetest kiss he could muster. She didn't pull away, slap him, or scream, so he was already feeling good about wanting to take her virginity. When he pulled back, he saw the slight confusion in her eyes and continued to stroke her cheek.

"We can continue this or act like it never happened. Your call." He whispered, blue eyes never leaving hers while she blinked rapidly in an attempt to make sure that this was really happening. Once it registered that he was offering to take her virginity, CJ's cheeks dusted a light shade of pink as she stood on her tip toes to press her lips to his once again.

"I want this." She murmured breathlessly, small smile on her face as he grinned.

"You're sure?" He asked, stepping back and holding her in place as he searched her face for any signs of uncertainty. He saw none, but as the elevator doors opened and during the short walk to his room anything could've clicked in her head to make her want to back out.

"Positive."

"Alright." With that he unlocked his room and gently pulled her inside. She kicked the door shut just before his mouth claimed hers once again, but she wasn't sure what to do with her body while his lips worked with hers. Jay was the only person she'd ever kissed, so she had no clue what her hands were supposed to do other than dangle at her sides. Without breaking the kiss, Jay guided her arms up to rest on his shoulders and she got the hint, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. "First real kiss?"

"First three ever."

"I'm honored." He murmured sincerely, his lips brushing against hers with every syllable uttered while he slowly unzipped her hoodie. He felt her tense and smiled, whispering words of encouragement as he pushed her coat off. He could feel her confidence level raising bit by bit, starting when her hands pushed at his jacket. He pulled away briefly to take off his coat and his shirt followed, which made CJ pause. She'd seen him shirtless plenty of times, but the purpose was much more innocent than this and she was seeing him in a completely different light. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I never noticed how built you were." She whispered, biting her lip while her hands came to rest on his pecs. He flexed them with a grin, unable to stop the chuckle when she let out a quiet "oh". Thinking that he was making fun of her, CJ pouted up at Jay to which he pecked her lips.

"You're adorable, sweet pea." He mumbled before pulling her towards his bed and guiding her to straddle his lap. "Y'know, that?"

"I didn't, but thank you." She spoke softly, looking down at her lap. She'd been told that she looked cute in certain outfits, but never had she ever been called adorable and the look in his eyes made her feel weird and tingly in her stomach. She hoped to God that she didn't throw up on him because that would kill the mood.

"Nervous?" Jay asked, tilting her chin up so she'd make eye contact.

"Would you believe me if I said 'no'?"

"It's alright to be nervous." He assured, leaning in to kiss her neck. She tilted her head to allow better access, sighing when he brushed a certain spot. "This is all so new to you and I get that. Just trust me, baby."

"I do trust you, Jay." She whispered, feeling his teeth graze her skin. This was followed by him nipping and sucking at that spot. He stopped and investigated that spot, gently dragging his finger along the new bruise decorating her pale skin.

"Beautiful." He murmured, kissing the spot one last time while his fingers played with the hem of her shirt. "Can I?"

"Do you have to?"

"I've seen you in a bikini, is a bra much different?" He asked with a smile, pulling her shirt up just a bit when she shook her head. "You've got nothing to be ashamed of, CJ, and that bra is the prettiest shade of blue that I have ever seen."

"Really?"

"Reminds me of your eyes, which are so gorgeous." He continued pulling her shirt over her head as he spoke. He smirked as his hands settled on her sides "See? Nothing I haven't seen before, and very lovely."

"You think so?"

"I do." Once again, she could see just how sincere he was being and truly appreciated it. His lips met hers in yet another kiss, but it held something that the others didn't. It had a passion to it that lit the embers of burning desire within both Canadians. For the first time, Jay slid his tongue along the seam of CJ's lips and she slowly opened up for him. It was in this moment that she felt truly comfortable and at ease, almost mentally ready for him to take her innocence.

Being so wrapped up in Jay, she didn't notice that he had lifted her until her back made contact with the cool sheets. It was then that he pulled away, giving her a moment to adjust to the new position while his hand drifted to the waistband of her jeans. His eyes never left hers while his fingers nimbly worked to unfasten the button and zipper, sitting up more so he could use both hands to start pulling them down. He could feel her start to tense and placed a hand over her stomach, smiling at her in an attempt to ease her nerves.

"Just like wearing a swimsuit. I've seen all of this before." He reminded, grinning when she nodded and allowed him to continue. Her shoes got in the way of his plan and he quickly removed them before removing his own shoes and then continuing to pull her jeans off from where they were bunched up around her ankles. He gently gripped her ankles, his hands sliding up her legs until he was hovering over her once again, his knee between her legs when she reached out for his belt. He watched as she fumbled with his belt for a minute, nerves obviously getting to her once again, before he gently grasped her wrists and undid his belt for her then allowed her to take care of the button and zipper before he pushed his jeans down and kicked them off the rest of the way, making sure that his boxers stayed on so that they were even and she didn't get nervous seeing him in the buff.

Her eyes found the bulge in his boxers, thanks to his semi-erect length, and he couldn't help but guide her hand to palm his covered length. The blush had found its way back to her cheeks, and seemed to darken when he mentioned that she did that to him. But he didn't let her pull back, instead forcing her to stroke him. It didn't take long for her to grasp the concept and he didn't need to guide her, his hips slowly grinding into her hand until he knew he needed to make it about her again.

"Baby, stop."

"Did I-?"

"You did great, sweet pea." He assured, settling between her legs before leaning forward to kiss her. "So great. But I need to check and make sure that this is what you want."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, sweet pea. I would never." He whispered, kissing along her jawline while his hand slipped beneath her to get to her bra clasp. "I want you so badly."

"So take me."

"Once we're naked there's no going back." He warned, his fingers in position to unclasp the garment hiding her chest from him.

"I don't want to go back, Jay." She whispered, leaning up so she could peck his lips. He then unclasped her bra and slowly pulled it off, smiling when she blushed. But he didn't falter, dipping down to take a nipple into his mouth while his hand closed around her other breast. A soft moan left her lips, but she was quick to cover her mouth so he wouldn't hear any others. This made Jay smile as he unlatched from her breast to look up at her.

"I want to hear the things I'm making you feel, sweet pea."

CJ could only nod, smiling when he gently pat her stomach before going back to her chest. He surprised her by kissing down the valley of her breasts, passed her navel, and stopping when he reached the waistband of her blue underwear. He felt her tense once again and made eye contact with her, his hands gently massaging her thighs while he whispered assurances to her until she loosened up. When she did so he hooked two fingers into the waistband and began to pull them down, his eyes never leaving hers and silently telling her to stop him if she was uncomfortable. But she kept her hands by her sides, watching as he made it so she was naked and completely vulnerable beneath him.

Jay was silent as his eyes scanned CJ's body from head to toe, something that worried her. Her mind began to race with fears that she wasn't pretty enough for him and she was about to ask him if he was okay but decided against it when he gently grasped her tight leg in his large hand and guided it up until her ankle was by his face. She was curious as to why he was so interested in her ankle but kept quiet when he began to trail kisses from her ankle up her leg, gradually lowering her leg as he got closer to her heat.

"Jay?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly, watching with interest as he inspected his index finger.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, sweet pea. Just relax and trust that I know what I'm doing and that this part won't hurt you." CJ only nodded, choosing to ignore that he said "this part" and watching as he placed his other hand on her hip before pushing that finger passed her folds and into her slightly set entrance. Jay was expecting for her to be tight, but he wasn't expecting her to be that tight. He just hoped it was because she tensed up and would loosen up in a moment. He began slowly pumping his finger, watching her face for any signs of pain while he did so. When he saw none, he spread her folds and dipped his head down so his tongue could play with her clit. A gasp left her lips and the sound of her nails scraping against the sheets could be heard, making Jay inwardly smirk as he continued his ministrations and got ready to insert another finger. "Ready for one more?"

"Sure." She mumbled, letting out a small moan when his mouth attached to her bundle of nerves while his fingers pushed back into her heat. It was an uncomfortable stretch, but it didn't hurt so she didn't say anything. She just looked up at the ceiling and tried her best to keep her hips still. But when his finger tips hit a certain spot she gripped the sheets and rose her hips a little, to which Jay braced his arm over her hips to keep her in place while he pressed on. Between his tongue on her pearl and his fingers hitting that spot repeatedly, CJ felt like she was going to lose her mind as the coil within her started to tighten.

"Let it go, baby." He encouraged, looking up to see her eyes fighting to stay open. "Cum for me."

As if she were waiting for him to give the all-clear, CJ released a small cry as her orgasm hit her and ripples pleasure rolled through her body. Her fingers gripped the sheets, toes curling while her head fell back and her eyes shut tight. It was probably the best thing she had ever felt up to that point in her life and, dear god, she wanted more of it.

Watching and listening to get get off made Jay impossibly harder and he was so ready to be buried in her warmth, but he had to make sure she was ready for what he had to offer before he just took her for his own. So he pushed off his boxers before sitting up and waiting for her to come down from her sex high to question her.

"Ready?" He asked softly, smiling down st her even though in his mind he was begging her to say yes. If she called this off he was certain tbat he'd cry.

"Ready." She whispered, to which he slowly moved to hover over her while lining his length up with her entrance. His lips pressed onto hers in a chaste kiss as he pressed into her tight channel, a soft groan tumbling from his lips just before pushing passed that membrane that made her eyes shut tight.

"Relax, sweet pea. You're going to be okay." He whispered his assurances, peppering her face in sweet kisses as he buried himself to the hilt within her. "The worst is almost over, baby."

"I wasn't ready for that." CJ whispered, letting out a small laugh before kissing him. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, that was natural." Jay murmured, pecking her lips before moving down to kiss along her clavicle. "Whenever you're ready, baby."

"Cam you go slow?"

"Whatever you want." He assured, grinning when her arms wrapped around his neck and held him close to her. His forehead came to rest against hers, giving her the opportunity to see the look of adoration mixed with lust in his eyes as the slow slide of his body against hers began.

To CJ, this intimate connection between them was strange. Amazing, but strange. Of course she figured that this all felt natural for Jay, with the way he casually moved his head so he could kiss her neck and around that area. He was making her feel things unfamiliar to her, and that's what made it strange for her. But when he angled a certain way and hit that special spot, all coherent thought left her mind. Her back arched and a moan of satisfaction left her lips as he made sure to hit that spot again, sparking that familiar buildup of tension in her core.

"You feel so good, baby." Jay groaned into her skin, his pace increasing whik he brought her leg up to his hip. "So damn good."

"Fuck, Jay."

_That's it, baby. Say my name._He thought to himself, greatly enjoying the way she moaned his name. It sounded so much more melodic than when anybody else had, and if he wasn't so caught up in the sex he would've appreciated the sound a lot more. But instead the sound boosted his ego and made his cock twitch within her as his mouth captured hers in a sloppy kiss.

It felt like her body exploded with her second orgasm, his name leaving her lips in what could've been mistaken as a small scream. Jay watched her eyes dance around the room before focusing on him, he heard her grip the sheets beneath them, and he felt her walls contract around his length. He started to go off pace, his thrusts wild and uncoordinated as he pushed for his release. What was once a gentle fucking turned into him pounding into until he heaved that final thrust, spilling his seed inside her while her name left his lips among a string of praising profanities before he fell onto the space beside her.

"Is this the part where I go?" She asked quietly, glancing over at him nervously to see that he was looking over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Where's the romance in that?" He questioned playfully before sitting up. "I'm gonna get a wet washcloth to clean up. Don't you move, sweet pea."

"Alrighty." She mumbled, watching as he went into the bathroom abs dug around for a washcloth. There was just something about the man that she found so damn adorable.

Surprisingly, she didn't feel much different now that she wasn't a virgin. She was glad it was done and more than ecstatic over the fact that Jay was the man who took her virginity, but she didn't feel any different other than the immense satisfaction and giddiness from Jay telling her to stay the night with him.

After cleaning them up, Jay tossed the washcloth back in the general direction of the bathroom before laying down and guiding her to lay her head on his chest. Her arm ended up draping across his stomach and her hand came to rest on his pec, her body exhausted but alert at the same time.

"Hey, Jay?"

"Yes, CJ?"

"Thank you for-"

"Don't thank me for this." He interrupted her, rubbing her back and pulling her close all at the same time. "You gave me something so sacred and I can never thank you enough for that."

"Alright. Do you know why Adam makes me take birth control even though he knows I have no social life?"

"He's scared that something bad'll happen to you and knock you up. He's just trying to protect you, sweet pea."

"That makes sense." She mumbled, cuddling closer to him abd shutting her eyes. "Night, Jay."

"Goodnight, CJ."

It was in that final moment when he kissed her head before he too went to sleep that he realized something that may or may not have been a bad thing.

He caught romantic feelings for Adam's daughter.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going back and forth on making a short story for these two, so I'm going to leave that one up to you guys, my lovely readers. You cab give youopinion in a review or pm me, if you follow me on Twitter ( at LexiAmbrana) you can let me know there, too. Like always, please review and give me feedback(positive or negative).**


End file.
